Mission to Kathra
starship * Unidentified Starfleet vessels | strength2 = | losses1 = Indeterminate | losses2 = }} The mission to Kathra was a mission led by the Starfleet vessel , preceeding the Battle of Kathra. ( }}) History Prelude Following the mission to Makus, in which a prototype Klingon bird-of-prey was captured by Starfleet, Captain Kirk was ordered to take the vessel behind Klingon lines in order to gather more detailed information on the weapons platform they were building in the Kathra system while Starfleet mobilised a strike force to destroy the platform, which was believed to be a first strike weapon of devastating power which the Klingons intended to use against Federation bases. Trained by Starfleet engineers on the operation of the vessel, Kirk found that the bird-of-prey's weapons complement was not even close to that of the Enterprise, with only a few high-yeld torpedos and two disruptor cannons. As a result, he observed that he would have to rely more on restraint and guile than direct action and, while the ship's design was crude by their standards, its simplicity would be of assistance in the mission's objective. ( }}) The Mission A Starfleet task force led by the Enterprise escorted the bird-of-prey into the Kathra system. As the captured vessel needed time to power up its cloaking device, Starfleet was forced to defend it from incoming Klingon ships. Once this was done, Captain Kirk transfered his command to the Klingon bird-of-prey. Entering the Kathra system, Kirk's crew proceeded to perform a series of scans, discovering marking the position of the Klingon shipyards in the logs for tactical reference. Kirk also discovered a Vulcan ship departing a Klingon mining facility. Suspecting that they were conspiring with the Klingons, Kirk ordered the scans of the ship me marked with Starfleet's database, intending to identify it via its registry. A convert investigation of the mining facility was conducted, with Hikaru Sulu taking the ship in slowly to avoid detection, which led to the discovery of the weapons platform, confirming Kirk's worst fears. Finding that the weapons platform was unfinished, Kirk ordered that the bird-of-prey's limited weapons complement be used to destroy the platform's sensor so as to set the Klingons back before the attack. Once this was done, Kirk had communications officer Nyota Uhura send Commodore Robert April a copy of all the scans of the weapon and hard targets taken in the system, request clearance to launch an offensive immediately and request possible intelligence from Starfleet Command regarding the Vulcan ship. ( }}) Aftermath In response to Kirk's findings, Commodore Robert April ordered him to commit his Starfleet forces into the Kathra system. The Vulcan ship Kirk had detected was identified Seleya, a rogue Vulcan science vessel commanded by T'Uerell, who was working with the Klingons. Consulting the logs of Captain Jonathan Archer, Kirk suspected that T'Uerell was responsible for the weapon's creation. Ultimately, the battle of Kathra ended with the destruction of the Klingon weapons platform. ( }}) Connections Category:Conflicts Category:Federation conflicts Category:Klingon conflicts